narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujiwara Family
The Fujiwara clan (藤原一族, Fujiwara Ichizoku), formerly the Fujiwara family, is a small courtesan clan from Demon Country. Members born into this clan are instructed on how to cultivate "special" chakra in the form of thread-like crystals; it is said that members of the Fujiwara clan are able to weave these crystals into delicate plates in the keratin of their hair, nails, and the outer layer of their skin. Background Founding The Fujiwara clan was once a prosperous and nationally recognized political body. They were, at their inception, affiliated with the Boar Clan of Yamakujira; in lieu of a council of elders, the clan headperson would lead the clan in tandem with the reigning Boar Sage. From the boars, the Fujiwara clan members discovered the many subtle properties of flowering plants and learned to manufacture incense with various properties. Sayuri Fujiwara (藤原 幸百合, Fujiwara Sayuri) had served briefly as the consort of the Priestess of Demon Country like her mother and grandmother before her until familial duties took her from the court. Drawing inspiration from her training and experience as a courtesan, she established a monopoly on Demon Country's Flower District. Sayuri's granddaughter, their next headwoman, reigned as the Madame Kayō (華陽夫人, Kayōfujin), ''marketing herself first as a merchant of pleasure, but more subtly a procurer of information. Some time before the Second Shinobi War, the Madame Kayō's reputation had allowed the clan to create a franchise of "certified" courtesans. Women and men who came to inherit the Madame's mark of approval would be granted a stamped certificate and a tattoo on their person, and some certified courtesans were given leave to establish their own Flower Houses in separate villages to spread influence and head-hunt for prospective trainees. After 'Chiyo Fujiwara' (藤原 治世, ''Fujiwara Chiyo) came to inherit the title of headwoman, the Fujiwara Flower Houses began to lean heavily into her political ambitions. New members were derived only from within the clan, which seemed to be disproportionately filled with women, and rumours began to spread regarding the Fujiwara family's possible ties to trafficking operations. Clan Politics While the Fujiwara have come to be a recognized "clan," the majority of their power does not come from family influence. Their reputation is tied to the success of the Madame Kayō and her Flowers, which has since expanded into the wider Elemental Countries. The Fujiwara were initially a very small family from a female courtesan line. The clan had previously practiced a policy of adopting high-ranking members of their staff, often direct apprentices, in order to increase their prospects or to hand over responsibilities for opening new Houses in different districts. Black Egg Affair Despite Chiyo's best efforts to cover up the family scandal, rumours abound of the Fujiwara family's participation in the Black Egg Affair, wherein Chiyo's attempts to combine the titles of Family Head and Boar Sage resulted in the deaths of innumerable Fujiwara clan members and vassals. Identifying Features The Fujiwara often adopt girls who apprentice under the reigning Madame Kayō, so there is a disparity between the original members of the clan and the courtesans it sponsors. Their most notable feature is their odd colouring and their distinct markings. Most members, as a result of generations of manipulating and infusing their keratin with chakra, always have unusual, extremely bright variations in hair colour. This is most often expressed in a two-tone hair colour, where one of the two colours is a standard blonde, brunette, or red that fades into a bright uncommon colour; other members have only a single colour that is invariably of the bright uncommon type. Certified courtesans are marked by a purple tattoo on their brow, and a "key" seal is taught to each member upon their graduation. The tattoo is made using chakra-receptive ink and a clan-specific pattern to discern real tattoos from fakes; if one applies the "key" seal to the tattoo, the purple circle will briefly "bloom" into an image of a wisteria blossom. Allies Elemental Countries The Fujiwara now have Houses in multiple elemental countries. These Houses are most often patroned by the Daimyō of each country, but, in some rare cases, reigning Kage have been known to make donations for recruits and information. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess The Fujiwara Clan is not much for chakra, but their physical prowess is nearly unmatched in its form and success. Members of the Fujiwara clan are natural adepts in terms of offensive taijutsu, particularly in close-combat suppression techniques. Fujiwara begin their formal stealth and interrogation training in the Flower District before they are old enough to attend school. Sex-specific training is provided after an individual either graduates basic training or by request, provided significant progress is made under the tutelage of the reigning Madame Kayō. Many Fujiwara adoptees are scouted for the Flower District straight out of the academy. Members of the Fujiwara clan have also been known to utilize incense sticks laced with narcotics, truth serums, or genjutsu (which require less chakra to create then offensive techniques, but ultimately more stamina to stabilize). They have also trained extensively in techniques designed to circumvent genjutsu-type attacks. Hair Manipulation Technique Pioneered by Sayuri Fujiwara, the Hair Manipulation Technique is the foremost technique taught to members interested in infiltration. They are instructed on how to cultivate a "special" chakra in the form of thread-like crystals; they are able to weave these crystals into delicate plates in the keratin of their hair, nails, and the outer layer of their skin to various interesting effects. They can promote the growth of keratin proteins in their hair and nails to give their hands a claw-like appearance, or cause their hair to toughen and serve as a barrier against damage or stress. It can also be used to cosmetic effect, growing out hair and nails at a faster rate than natural processes. Extended abuse of these proteins can cause users to grow horn-like appendages on affected areas. By layering their chakra "crystals" along the epidermis, users of this technique are able to minimize the surface damage of cutting, slashing, and bludgeoning weapons provided they aren't helped by chakra or excessive force. They can also camouflage themselves for short periods of time through metachrosis, mimicking the colour variations of their surroundings; this technique can only be used while standing still, as the energy and chakra needed to support the colour variation in a moving target would be too strenuous for any normal shinobi to maintain. Leaders * Sayuri Fujiwara (藤原 幸百合, Fujiwara Sayuri): First leader, consort of Demon Country's former Priestess, and founder of the Fujiwara clan. * Fujiwara Elder: Former leader, the first (and former) Madame Kayō. * Chiyo Fujiwara (藤原 治世, Fujiwara Chiyo): Former leader, former Madame Kayō. Notes © 2016 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this clan and its information! That being said: the Fujiwara clan and its related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this clan, its background, and its setting without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this clan, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks.Category:Land of Demons Category:Clans Category:FINAL